


Souls

by LetsGetPeasOnEarth



Series: SP7 Tainted-Verse [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Angel!Sami Jo, SP7, Scarefest, Spooky Pine, Spooky Pine 7, Sugar Pine 7 - Freeform, Werewolf!James, demon!cib, hanging out again, just a couple friends, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetPeasOnEarth/pseuds/LetsGetPeasOnEarth
Summary: A werewolf, a demon, and an angel walk into a bar. Well, it's actually just the living room, but there's a bar in the corner so that counts, right?(Alternatively: James, Cib, and Sami Jo talk about life, death, and souls.)Set in the September of 2008.





	Souls

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: extensive discussions about religion and the after-life. While centered around Christianity, I do put a spin on it for the sake of ...well, fiction. In no way is this intended to offend or disrespect anyone and/or their beliefs.

 

“So Sami, I was wondering-” 

“It's Sami  _ Jo, _ idiot!” Cib said before taking a long hit from his cigarette and blowing the cloud right into James’ face.

Sami Jo chuckled and nodded for James to continue. 

“I'm a religious guy, even before I understood the whole, you know, werewolf thing. Like, I've always kept a bible by my bed, I still wear this cross–”

“That's why I burn around you!” Cib said as he sprawled himself across the couch dramatically.

Sami Jo smiled and ruffled up Cib's hair, then looked back at James, “What’re you asking?”

James took a deep breath, “Souls. What happens to our souls when we’re… when we’re like this?”

Cib opened his mouth to speak, only for James to retort, “Not you dude, Sami Jo.”

“Hm?”

James ran his fingers through his hair. “How does the afterlife actually work?”

“Oh.” Sami Jo sat up a little straighter, “Well, some souls go to Heaven, some go to Hell, some hang out in Purgatory. Then after a while, they're sent back out into life on Earth, and they may or may not end up going back to the same place.”

James sat in silence for a moment taking in what she said. It was very different from the black and white judgment he had learned about as a child.

Sami Jo seemed to sense what his next question was going to be, “Everything living has a soul that can be moved around all the different afterlives through life. Even werewolves and vampires.”

“I thought vampires don’t have souls?”

The angel merely smiled and glanced towards the hall that leads to Steven’s room. James nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Cib was having a different kind of revelation. 

“So, why did you never come back as a human? We could've found each other and not have this whole Homeo- Romeo and Juliet thing going on.” He wasn't accusatory, but his voice showed the slightest hint of hurt. 

Sami Jo cupped his cheek with a smile, “When you signed over your soul, you didn't just give me health. You gave up your spot in His good graces to promote me to be an Angel when my time came.” 

While Cib gaped in shock, James perked up. “Wait. So souls don't become angels when they go to Heaven?”

“Do souls that go to Hell become demons?” She fired back. 

James just pointed at Cib, who raised his hands in defense. “I sold my soul, buddy pub, and to become a demon there's a lot of torture and shit that goes into it.”

“Most people just chill around, right?” 

Cib nodded. James shook his head in confusion. This was all so different. Not wrong, per se, but different. 

“Cib. Do you, or do you not have a soul?”

The demon sighed and took another long drag of his cigarette. “I  _ have _ a soul, but I don't own it. I don't get to take care of it. When I get summoned, I'm temporarily soulbound to my summoner–”

“And that's why you try to keep Steven alive!”

“Yes! No! Both. It's complicated. Basically, as long as I'm soulbound up here, I can use magic and shit, but not have to do the dirty stuff I'd have to down there.”

James nodded, seeming to slowly understand, “And you sold your soul for eternity?”

Both Cib and Sami Jo nodded, sadly. 

Around the corner, Steven leaned with his back against the wall, his eyes closed. Doubt was already burrowing into his mind; was he just being used as a Get Out Of Jail Free card?

His negative thoughts were cut short with Cib’s voice.

“Honestly, selling my soul might be the best choice I ever made. My girlfriend is alive forever, I met my boyfriend and he's immortal too, and as long as he lives, I do! I really hit the jackpot.”

Steven couldn't help but smile.

 


End file.
